Talk:Farming Guide by Arcaven
Reader's Commentary as someone who's written a lengthy guide myself, good luck, this is a HUGE topic, and will only get larger as you level. that being said, Suggestion, Tahronghi. great place to farm. Plenty of yags for gil, scrolls and feathers, but the biggie is the mandies for Saruta cotton. As anyone who'd done much cloth will tell you there simply isn't that much around (and the gardening yields suck), yet this is used in all kinds of stuff. It can both be stolen and gained as a drop from the mandies. It can be stolen as well from the mandies in Bubu, but I don;t recall ever seing it drop. The only problem with either is as you go up in level you may be one-shotting the prey, so steal before you engage when it's up. Dhalmels can also be lucrative, there are bees and birds for thier drops and at night you have skeletons and ghosts. plus you can excavate if you like during your farming rounds depending on where you base yourself.--Deadmeataru (talk) 16:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) you may want to wait about 30 levels to finish this guide i am not sure if you realize this, but there are methods of making gil so far superior to any of these, that nobody practice them anymore, with good reason. if you are aiming these towards newbies, remember that prices fluctuate between servers (you can use ffxiah to check these). on my home server, earth clusters from tahrongi are by far the most lucrative method, a lv30 can make 100k an hour there (60k/stack). also, once you get a lv99 job (or if you already have one), look into dynamis (1-2mil / 2 hours), voidwatch (varies, 200k-5mil / 2hours) and elementals in tu'lia (sky). also for lowbies, wild onions from goblins in horutoto spike to 30-50k a stack on some servers, and a lot of materials that can be farmed and crafted on the spot (sheep wool, ingots) are low-level craft, all-profit methods. Rhionhi 21:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC) you must be lucky on your server, Dynamis isn't that good on Ragnarok do to a near constant spam by bst solo/duos eating all the prey. In addition, the market is drying up a bit because of SoA, although I expect it to come back-the battle rewards aren't thrilling me as a player who likes "additional effects", unless SE beefs those in the next 1-2 updates. Same with elemental clusters, up until SoA release those ran 3-8k each, and I expect that will fall back to almost that once people are set on Kinetic Units and have their synergy gear they want. VW, much the same, if the Empy weaps are no longer the weaps of choice heavy metals/rifts will fall off. Still, if OP is looking at what you can do at ALL levels you'll need to include all of this. Until SE doubled XP yields and added pages I always made a point of leveling off things that could keep my wallet in business. You can still do an abbreviated version of that if you want to old school, but even that way leveling is cut to about 1/3 to 1/2 what it once took depending on page rates, so your income will be similarily cut. So, other suggestions, Carpenters Landing, tiger hides and beetle parts, usually deserted. Bubu is gravy if you need crawlers, birds or dhalmels. Onozco, heaven if you want cock meat or feathers, mantas, Torama, or scorps, and there are gobs if you like beastmen. There are tons more things, these are just a few.--Deadmeataru (talk) 13:52, April 5, 2013 (UTC) just as a correction, max TH is nowhere near 12. Assassin's Armlets +2 , Raider's Poulaines +2 and Thief's Knife give a total of +4 TH. the max possible in gear and job traits is 7, max i have ever seen with TH+ procs is 10 (after a 20 minute battle). farming will rarely see higher then th8. some cool stuff to solo and npc sell: lumber from Elder Goobbue in boyahda (80k a stack with max fame). one can also farm Boyahda Moss, worth a lot of some servers, at the same time. Dark Ring from gold chests in Abyssea - Konschtat at 33k each, and with practice, can be farmed solo by most jobs. other augmented drops from abyssea are worth selling as well, notable Gules Leggings, Lore Sabots, and a few others (5-10k each). Rhionhi